1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a personalization service in a ubiquitous environment and an intelligent gadget thereof; and, more particularly, to a method for providing a personalization service in a ubiquitous environment which forms a gadget network actively changed by a gadget and provides the personalization service through interaction between gadgets, and an intelligent gadget thereof.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program for MIC/IITA [2006-S-032-01, “Development of an Intelligent Service Technology based on the Personal Life Log”].
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an information processing technology and an information processing device have been remarkably developed. An information process based service is diversely applied to a daily life based on the information processing technology and the information processing device. The information process based service has a target of realizing a ubiquitous environment for providing a seamless service. Also, many researches for providing a customized service have been progressed.
In the conventional researches described above, each device on a network is expressed as a descriptor and a research on a service recreation required by a user by applying the descriptor has been progressed. The research is limited to rebuild a service applying a device descriptor by interruption of the user in a static network environment.
Also, conventional researches include a research related to a procedure that a device in a personal network region determines handoff with an enterprise network. In the conventional researches, the device in the enterprise network personal network region becomes a part of the enterprise network in handoff. Since the device in the enterprise network personal network region becomes the part of the enterprise network, the conventional researches have a difficulty in maintaining a security.
The conventional researches also include a research on a set-up procedure between two devices for data exchange between mobile devices in a personal network region and a research on a procedure that a device network is included in a personal region network or disconnected.
The many conventional researches related to cooperation with the personal region network and an external network, and creation and performance of services according to active network change need to be continuously progressed.